Planet Liberty
by Lichi2
Summary: Naoka era un chico normal hasta que el dia del terremoto que sacude tokyo es transportado junto a tres compañeros mas al futuro donde la raza humana es asolada por un virus y solo naoka sera capaz de controlarlo con su poder - Boys Lovv / Historia Original
1. El comienzo de todo

Sakorawa naoka era un chico normal, que vivia tranquilo junto a sus padres y sus dos dia ve al menor de sus hermanos mirando el viejo arbol del jardin que se caia a pedazos y le habla

-shinobu no te acerques mucho, en cualquier momento ese arbol va a caer por lo viejo que es

-el me esta hablando nii san

-¿de que hablas?

-pronto la tierra sera castigada- indica la hermana gemela de shinobu

-saeki-la mira naoka desconcertado

-el hombre ha echo cosas malas contra el planeta por eso kamisama ha decidido castigarlo nii san-dice ella al lado de shinobu

Aquellas palabras no dejan dormir esa noche a naoka.A la mañana despues en el instituto su mejor amigo hdeki lo agarra por sorpresa del cuello

-hoy estas en las nuves o estuviste viendp revistas prnos durante la noche naoka

-n-no baka-le dice sonrojado separandose-es que me preocupa lo que me dijeron los gemelos, eso es todo

-y ¿que te dijeron?-le consulta curioso, entonces le cuenta todo lo que les dijeran ambos niños

-no les hagas caso seguro estan influenciados por esos programas ambientales, tu sabes de esos que instan a cuidar el planeta naoka

-no lo se hideki, ellos hablaban de una manera que me asustaba

-ah ese es el dulce niichan en accion-dice hideki abrazandolo lo cual lo enoja golpeandolo en el rostro

El dia transcurre con normalidad hasta llegada la clase de educacion fisica, naoka se queda atras en los camarines cuando de repente comienza a temblar, escucha los gritos y asujetado sale al exterior, en eso ve sobre el una rama de arbol golpeandolo cayendo al piso perdiendo el sentido

Al despertar todo estaba en ruinas, busca a hideki y se encuentran en uno de los salones

-¿estas sangrando hideki?-le dice al ver una herida en su cien derecha

-esto no es nada, naoka esto ¿tendra alguna relacion con lo que dijeron tus hermanos?

-no lo se ellos-en eso se queda en silencio-tengo que saber si mi familia esta bien

-yo ire tambien a mi casa, nos vemos en el parque despues

-okey, suerte

-igual y cuidate niichan-le da un apreton de manos y se aleja corriendo por entre las ruinas

Naoka mientras caminaba por las calles ve todo echo un caos, se detiene observando como un niño pequeño llamaba a sus padres,aprieta los ojos y corre hacia su casa esperando verlos a todos a salvo

Ya frente a su casa queda blanco al observar escombros de lo que fuese su hogar por mas de 15 años

-¡padre,madre,shinobu, saekii!-entra a la casa revisando los escombros en busca de su familia-oigan¿donde estan?¡me escuchannn!-cae de rodillas derrotado al darse cuenta de que su voz no llegaba a nadie, va hasta el parque y alli lo esperaba hideki sentado en un columpio con la mirada perdida y comprende que al igual que el no habia encontrado a nadie de su familia

-estamos solos¿no?-le dice naoka

-asi es, pero que¿mierda esta pasando naoka?¿donde demonios estan todos? acaso ¿somos los unicos aqui?-le acota hideki sorprendiendolo ya que nunca lo habia visto derrotado, siempe estaba bromeando desde que eran niños y ahora se quebraba ante el-¿que haremos? ¿que?-llora desconsolado y naoka conmovido coloca su mano sobre su hombro

-en alguna parte deben estar nuestras familia hideki y mientras damos con ellos debemos permanecer juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-tienes razon no es momento para deprimirse, ahora ¿que haremos lider?

-¿por que me llamas asi?-le indica asombrado

-porque debemos estar claros en una cosa naoka, que aqui el unico mas sensato eres tu, tu eres el listo, no yo

-de acuerdo acepto pero no deberias menospreciarte baka-le dice sin mirarlo,luego se pone serio-lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar alimento y un refugio seguro

De ese modo se marchan hacia un supermercado que estaba no muy lejos del parque y se abastecen del lugar, al finalizar cuando salian naoka se detiene y hideki le consulta

-¿que pasa naoka?

-no me agrada la idea de sacar cosas de aqui sin pagar hideki

-vamos amigo, esto es sobrevivencia , ahora el dinero ya no es util para nadie y ademas no tienes a quien pagarle o ¿si?

-tienes razon lo siento, vamos ya se esta haciendo de noche

-iremos a ese hostal, alli las camas son super

-¿como lo sabes?-le dice serio

-pues...-se pone nervioso-¿recuerdas a hibara saori, la chica de primero?

-no me digas que ustedes dos hideki-le dice entendiendo

-paso pero solo una vez porque ella me dejo por un jugador de baseball,¿quieres ir si o no?

-esta bien por hoy iremos a ese hostal don juan-se va enojado desconcertando a hideki por su actitud

Se estaban acomodando en dos de los cuartos despues de ordenarlos cuando naoka escucha un extraño sonido proveniente de la a la habitacion de hideki y este ya estaba de pie junto a la ventana

-¿escuchaste hideki?

-si, hay unas luces afuera

-a lo mejor es la policia en busca de sobrevivientes -dice esperanzado hideki

-no lo se, no tengo un mal presintimiento de esto hideki

-ire a ver-acota hideki sin ponerle mucha atencion

-espera hideki-le suplica naoka pero sale corriendo por las escaleras

Ya abajo y en la calle busca con la mirada a los supuestos policias en eso una creatura con la forma humana con el cabello blanco y ojos rojos se le acerca amenazante con un garrote, su piel era blanca y sus uñas negras

-¿q-quien eres tu?-dice hideki retrocediendo asustado cayendo al suelo mientras ve con horror como aquel sujeto iba a golpearlo con su garrote...


	2. Renaciendo de las cenizas

Hideki veia acercarse amenazante el garrote, intenta huir pero sus piernas eran como hilos,cierra los ojos esperando la muerte que lo acechaba sin embargo, un disparo cruza la cien del extraño sujeto cayendo a su lado en un charco de sangre

Al alzar la mirada se topa con un sujeto alto vestido de negro con gabardina, minutos despues se le une naoka

-¿estas bien hideki?-le dice preocupado

-s-si-luego mirando al extraño-¿quien es usted?¿que esta pasando?

-hola naoka nii-le dice el sujeto emocionado

-¿naoka nii?, no puede ser ¿eres shi-no-bu?-acota naoka sorprendido

-espera naoka, el no puede ser tu hermano, shinobu solo tiene ocho años y este sujeto debe tener mas de 26-indica hodeki sorprendido

-es cierto..pero el es como mi padre a su edad, lo se porque una vez vi una fotografia de el cuando joven-acota aun sin creer lo que estaba observando alli

-pero ¿como puede ser eso posible naoka?

-yo se los puedo explicar, sin embargo ahora debemos ir al refugio antes de que ellos aparezcan de nuevo-dice el sujeto

-¿que hacemos naoka?

-seguirlo, necesito repuestas-acota serio naoka

De ese modo se marchan de esa zona en un yeep que manejaba el sujeto de la gabardina, en el camino naoka no dejaba de observarlo

Pasan un extenso bosque hasta llegar a un enrejado y al traspasarlo se detienen frente a un bunker por un pasillo extenso del bunker, en eso otra persona con capucha se pone junto al sujeto y le susurra algo al oido y este le responde entonces se descubre el rostro mostrando la cara de una mujer de cabellera roja como el fuego quien corre donde naoka y llorando le dice

-naoka nii estas vivo, que alegria

-saeki, el no es nuestro hermano de este tiempo sino el del pasado-le dice shinobu

-¿pasado?-consulta naoka

-naoka vamonos estos dos estan mas locos que mi abuelo-le dice hideki tomando su mano pero ella con los brazos extendidos no les permite el paso

-nosotros decimos la verdad hide inu-le dice seria

-ese es el apodo que te decia saeki-indica naoka sorprendido

-oye ¿como lo sabes? ya se ustedes mataron a la familia de naoka despues de interrogarlos y ahora haran lo mismo con nosotros-dice hideki enojado quitandole su arma a la chica amenazandolos con ella-vamos naoka

Naoka no sabia que hacer, en eso el sujeto junto a la muchacha le dice

-debemos enseñarselo o no nos creeran saeki

-si nii chan

Ambos bajo la mirada de naoka se levantan una parte de su camisa y les enseñan una marca de nacimiento que solo le pertenecian a sus pequeños hermanos, en realidad esos dos adultos eran shinobu y saeki, pero¿por que eran adultos ahora? y ¿por que naoka y hideki seguian siendo unos adolescentes?, algo habia pasado durante el extraño fenomeno que les ocurrio y pronto sabrian su secreto, un secreto que ni siquiea el mismo naoka esperaba


	3. Resolviendo Dudas

Naoka y hideki son escoltados a una habitacion para qu les explicasen que estaba sucediendo alli y se topan con dos compañeros mas de su era un chico alto, de cabellera oscura que le cubria el ojo izquierdo y quien la mayor parte del tiempo se saltaba las clases para descansar, la otra persona es una chica de grandes pechos y asustadiza que se acerca a naoka y abrazandolo por detras

-naoka kun ¿que esta sucediendo?¿donde esta mi familia?

-sakororawa-san no lo se-le dice nervioso, hideki serio saca la chica del cuerpo de naoka

-no es tiempo para llorar, venimos a aclarar todo ¿verdad naoaka?

-si, asi es-mirando al joven-dinos shinobu ¿que esta pasando aqui?

-genkan san se los explicara nii san-solo acota

-oye kamiyu, ese chico le dijo nii san a sakorawa ¿por que?-indica hiriko tsukumo, el chico alto

-pues..el es su hermano menor

-¿menor?pero si es mucho mas alto que el y mas adulto

-eso no podria explicartelo hiriko, solo tenemos que esperar a ese sujeto genkan

-bueno, al menos no iremos a clases-indica contento sentandose en un sofa

A parte la chica estaba asustada y naoka lo nota

-no te preocupes, no se ven como malas personas sakorawa san

-soy maki, puedes llamarme asi si lo deseas-le dice sonrojada

-d-de acuerdo-le dice apenado lo que enoja a hideki

Minutos despues entra un sujeto vestido de rojo con el cabello plateado y de lentes oscuro, los dos jovenes que eran shinobu y saeki se inclinan ante el

-genkan sama, nuestro nii san y los demas lo esperan-dice shinobu

Naoka se le acerca cuando se sienta y sin esperar palabra de el lo interroga poniendose serio por primera vez lo que sorprende tanto a hideki como a shinobu y saeki

-¿por que mis compañeros de salon y yo nos vemos mas jovenes que mis hermanos?¿que paso durante el terremoto?

-tus interrogantes seran contestadas pero tienen que tener sus mentes abiertas a lo que van a escuchar aqui

-oh suena misterioso-dice tsukumo bromeando y shinobu lo ve serio entonces se atemoriza dandose cuenta de que el hombre de rojo no estaba bromeando ni alardeando con sus palabras

-"hace tiempo en el año 2018 hubo una epidemia que mutageno a la raza humana, solo algunos lograron salvarse convirtiendose en el grupo de ellos hubo un hombre que tenia el poder de curar a los humanos afectados por ese virus pero durante un cataclismo el murio entonces no nos quedo mas alternativa que buscar a su yo del pasado y ese eres tu naoka, yo tengo el poder de traer un edificio a esta epoca , solo cuando se produzca un terremoto y en ese edificio estabas tu, aunque nunca pense que ellos tambien estuviesen en ese lugar-señala a tsukumo, maki y hideki

-yo estaba en ese lugar porque me agrada tomar el sol en el tejado-acota tsukumo

-yo estaba buscando mi permiso para faltar a la clase de deportes-indica maki algo apenada

-y yo me fui a cambiar los pantalones de gimnacia-acota hideki,( luego de eso el desperto antes que naoka y fue al salon en busca de los maestros antes de hayarlo 15 minutos despues en los pasillos )

-ya comprendo, pero les advierto no pueden salir de estas instalaciones por nada del mundo o moriran ya que en esta epoca sus yo del futuro estan vivos aun

-ecepto naoka ¿verdad?-dice hideki

-asi es-acota saeki-por fin hemos recuperado a nuestro querido niisan

-el no es naoki nii-dice shinobu saliendo del cuarto lo que sorprende a naoki

-disculpalo nii san-le pide ella

-no te preocupes, lo comprendo muy bien, a fin de cuentas soy el naoki del pasado

-esta historia es como cuento de ficcion -indica tsukumo

-etto..saeki san-le consulta timida maki

-si

-¿como estan mis padres, ellos sobrevivieron al cataclismmo o se convirtieron en esos seres que nombro ese hombre?

-es mejor que no lo sepan, ire a ver a shinobu, pronto les enviaremos algo para que coman y beban-se marcha

Aparte naoka se le acerca a genkan quien permanecia en silencio

-¿nuestros padres son parte de esos seres verdad? sea sincero conmigo

-asi es solo algunos lograron salvarse

-y mis compañeros de esta epoca ¿estan aqui o tambien fueron afectados por ese virus?

-no lo se, lo unico que tengo claro que una paradoja si se encuentra con su yo verdadero morira

-eso quiere decir que hideki,maki chan y hiriko san se topan con sus yo actuales ¿desapareceran?

-es muy probable que si, vaya mi intension no era involucrarlos, solo traerte a ti ya que tu yo real ya no existe en esta epoca

-¿tan grande es mi poder para traerme a este futuro?

-si naoka, sin ti la raza sucumbira y no habra mas futuro para nadie-sus palabras dejan asustado a naoka dandose cuenta de que la raza humana estaba bajo sus manos


	4. Recuerdos

Naoka y los demas son trasladados a distintos cuartos dentro del bunker, a el le toca compartir la habitacion con hideki quien recostado le platica sobre lo que les contase genkan

-¿sabes? a veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño loco y que despertaremos en nuestras camas

-ojala fuese solo un sueño hideki

-oye tus hermanos si que cambiaron estos ocho años, especialmente saeki chan, esta mas bonita ¿no?

-escucha hideki deja a mi neechan tranquila-le dice serio

-ya ya entendi, no es necesario que te enojes de ese modo naoka-luego cambia de tema-el que no esta contento con tu llegada es shino chan

\- si-se entristece

-vamos el va a aceptarte de nuevo como su hermano

-eso espero hideki

Shinobu estaba en una terraza observando las pocas flores que lograron brotar a pesar del cataclismo, alli iba cada vez que queria meditar y saeki lo sabia por eso da con el facilmente

-aqui estas nii san

-¿que haces aqui nee san?

-vine a platicar contigo bobo-se coloca a su lado-no debiste tratar de ese modo a naoka nii, el es nuestro hermano

-nuestro hermano que conociamos murio hace un par de dias

-aun te culpas ¿verdad?-le dice notando su tristeza-no tienes que seguir culpandote de aquello shinobu

-si no fuese por mi naoka nii estaria aun con vida saeki-se emociona...regresando en el tiempo

"Naoka adulto estaba viendo con genkan la siguiente movida para salvar a un grupo de personas contaminadas cuando shinobu esperaba al primero en la puerta y naoka lo nota entonces sale de la sala al corredor

-¿que sucede niichan?

-lo vi nii san,¿puedes salvarlo ahora?, se que estas ocupado con genkan sama pero..

-el es nuestro amigo shinobu ¿verdad?

-si, ¿iras?

-ire

Asi los dos van a la zona mas conflictiva de la ciudad se encuentran con varios mutagenados y naoka usando su poder se habria paso hasta llegar a un edificio viejo, alli cuando aparece otro grupo de estos seres naoka se separa de shinobu y se van por pisos al llegar a la azotea se encuentra con la persona que estaban buscando quien atacaba a otra persona que no estaba infectada

-no te preocups amigo, te salvare-iba a utilizar su poder en el cuando shinobu que llegase por las escaleras e intenta ayudarlo sin darse cuenta de otro ser contagiado que iba a atacarlo entonces naoka olvida a su compañero infectado y va en su ayuda siendo traspasado por el puño de quien intentase salvar

-¡nii saaaaaannn!-solo se escucha desde la calle..."volviendo al presente shinobu continua

-si no hubiese ido tras naoka nii el y hideki estarian a salvo con nosotros, debi dejar que lo curase pero fui un tonto

-hideki es ¿uno de los contagiados?-dice naoka que saliese a tomar aire

-naoka nii-le dice asombrada saeki- asi es, el y los otros chicos que llegaron contigo fueron contagiados por el virus

Naoka no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando mientras hideki dormia placido en el cuarto


	5. Hideki confiesa su amor

Naoka estaba sorprendido con lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, no sabia que hacer y se siente inseguro, mira una flor que crecia entre unas rocas cuando hideki se coloca a su lado

-¿estas bien?

-no, desde que me han dicho que poseo poderes que pueden salvar a la humanidad me siento muy inseguro-mirando el cielo-como desearia volver a la paz que teniamos en el pasado hideki

-aunque a veces era aburrida era nuestra vida -luego coloca su mano sobre la suya lo que lo estremece por dentro separandose de su lado

-¿que sucede?-consulta sorprendido hideki

-n-nada...etto gracias por apoyarme hideki

-siempre lo hare niichan

-no me llames asi-se enoja lo cual lo desconcierta aun parandose coloca las manos tras su cuello y acota

-¿crees que mi yo de esta epoca sea de la resistencia? porque si es asi voy a tener que ocultarme muy bien para no ser eliminado ya que soy solo su paradoja ¿no?

-mm-dice naoka mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultarle lo que sabia de su yo del futuro y lo que le hiciese al naoka adulto

-¿sabes? me pregunto como tu yo murio? segun lo que dicen fue por causa de un cataclismo reciente, que mala suerte la tuya mo..

-no sigas hideki-le dice serio lo que lo sorprende bastante

-disculpa, soy un tonto, ire a mi cuarto

-espera hideki..lamento lo que te dije es que estoy algo preocupado ya que genkan san quiere que vaya con ellos a una mision de recuperacion(se refiere a usar su poder para volver a la normalidad aun grupo importante de personas)

-¿iras? pero aun no sabes que tipo de poder tienes y si fallas naoka, esa cosas pueden acabarte

-no te preocupes, se cuidarme

-mentiroso, desde niño tuviste problemas con otros niños mayores que tu-luego acota serio-ire contigo

-no debes hideki puedes encontrarte con tu otro yo

-no me importa, no permitire que mueras naoka porque tu-agacha la cabeza-¡me gustas!

-hi-de-ki-queda sorprendido con su repentina niños lo vio solo como un hermano y ahora se le estaba confesando como un hombre enamorado,-¿estas bromeando verdad?

-no, se que somos hombres naoka pero ya no puedo mas con esto, quiso el destino que te siguiese a este loco lugar y es porque el destino me permitio abrirte mi corazon, puedes rechazarme si quieres pero no cambiare de idea, te querre por siempre por eso no dejare que mueras naoka, dare incluso mi vida por ti

-hideki no-le dice serio-no puedes morir ¿entendiste? no puedes-se le acerca y lo besa en la boca siendo vistos por maki que se tapa la boca asombrada saliendo corriendo de alli traspasando el bosque siendo vista por saeki que caminaba por ese lugar

-oh no ¿a donde va?-la sigue en tanto

-y ¿eso?-le consulta hideki a naoka cuando se separa

-es mi respuesta a tu confesion baka-le acota sonrojado-iras pero te mantendras alejado de acuerdo

-de acuerdo-se pne contento luego le susurra-esta noche haremos esas cositas en el cuarto, es una suerte que nos tocase juntos

-tonto-le dice naoka golpeandolo mientras se marcha hideki en el piso sonrie contento


	6. El bosque de los lamentos

Maki, desde la epoca cuando la vida era normal estuvo enamorada en secreto de naoka y ahora estando en el futuro tenia la posibilidad de acercarsele, sin embargo cuando lo ve con hideki en aquel beso todas sus esperanzas se desquebrajan y poniendo fin a un futuro a su verlos de ese modo sale huyendo sin rumbo fijo, saeki que iba a la bodega de armas la ve y se preocupa

-va al bosque de los lamentos

Decide seguirla para traerla de vuelta, en tanto naoka no sabe que decirle a hideki y se retira sin darle una respuesta, pero el siente que seria a favor suyo y se que descansaba sobre la rama de un arbol salta frente a el asustandolo cayendo sentado sobre la arena

-baka, casi me infarto-le dice serio

-disculpa, hoy te paso algo bueno ¿verdad?

-claro que no hiriko

-oye, ahora que estamos metidos en este mundo de locos ¿porque no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres hideki?

-esta bien como quieras tsukumo y ¿que haces afuera? nos prohibieron salir del bunker

-yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, soy como los pajaros-indica cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca-ademas quiero participar del grupo de busqueda,¿sabias que el tal genkan quiere salvar a un cientifico que puede tener la cura del virus? asi naoka no tendra que usar ese poder que dicen que tiene

-¿en serio? ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?-le consulta muy interesado-naoka¿no tendra que arriesgar su vida tsukumo?

-asi es, te lo doy por asegurado camarada del pasado

-tengo que decirselo a naoka-se va corriendo dejando desconcertado a tsukumo

En tanto en el bosque maki camina asustada por entre las ramas en eso escucha unos gruñidos pero no de animales y corre de alli en busca de la salida, sin embargo para en un paramo al darse cuenta de que estaba extraviada

-¿donde estoy?-busca con la mirada la salida pero da vueltas por el mismo lugar,Para cansada y con los ojos llorosos

piensa en sus seres queridos y sobretodo en naoka, luego escucha otro ruido y coge una vara para defenderse pero la suelta al toparse con saeki

-maki san ¿estas bien?

-saekiii-corre y la abraza llorando

-tranquila, ya estoy aqui-le dice colocando su mano sobre su cabeza-maki san ¿por que veniste a este bosque?

-porque-no es capaz de decirle la verdad-queria ir en busca de mi familia pero me extravie, lo siento

-ven, hay que volver al bunker, este bosque es peligroso de noche-en eso se escuchan los mismos sollozos que aterraran a maki-esos son los lamentos de quienes perdieron sus vidas aqui, por eso este bosque se llama el bosque de los lamentos maki san

bosque..de los lamentos

Cuando les faltaba poco para salir se les cruza un grupo de personas infectados

-¿que haremos saeki?

-yo te protegere-le dice y aquello estremece el roto corazon de la joven y maki mira con gran admiracion y asombro como saeki abria paso con su arma sin matar a las personas infectadas, de pronto uno de ellos iba a atacra a maki que cae al piso en la huida entonces saeki le lanza un boomeran dejando nokeado a esa persona

-¿estas bien?-le ofrece su mano para que se levantase

-si-le dice enamorada de nuevo, aunque esta vez se trataba de la hermana de salen del bosque sin problemas.

A parte cuando hideki iba a ver a naoka alguien lo golpea por la espalda

-nao..ka-dice antes de perder el sentido siendo observado por la mirada fria de genkan


	7. Las verdaderas intenciones de genkan

Al despertar hideki estaba atado a una silla en una habitacion con barrotes dentro del subterraneo del bunker, mira a su alrededor buscando al responsable de su situacion topandose con genkan de pie junto a la puerta

-¿por que hace esto?, necesito advertirle a naoka

-por eso mismo lo hago muchacho, no deseo que intervengas en su mision

-pero..naoka puede morir tambien como el otro naoka-le dice serio

-ese es el riesgo que debe correr para salvar a la humanidad, el solo puede devolverme a kamiyu

-¿kamiyu?-le consulta desconcertado

-si tora kamiyu, el cientifico que estamos buscando y mi pareja

-ya entiendo , trajo a naoka a esta epoca por sus deseos egoistas, para recuperar a esa persona

-si, asi es-le dice seco-se lo debo a kamiyu..en eso recuerda

"En el pasado dos añs antes de la epidemia genkan y kamiyu eran dos cientificos que buscaban la cura par varias enfermedades incurables que azotaban al planeta estaban en un experimento cuando la rata que usasen para la inyeccion con la supuesta cura muerde a uno de sus ayudantes y este ataca primero a genkan quien comienza a sufrir cambios metamorfosicos en su cuerpo

-genkan-le dice kamiyu al ver su cambio entonces le administra el antidoto antes de ser tambien infectado

Genkan lo ve por ultima vez cuando perdia la conciencia despues de eso su cabello se habia tornado plateado y sus ojos rojos adquiriendo los poderes de teletransportacion del tiempo, busca a kamiyu pero no da con el y funda liberty ya que el virus se propaga despues del terremoto que azota la ciudad el ano sus nuevos integrantes estaba naoka, sus hermanos y sus amigos del instituto, llamandole la atencion el primero que sana con su poder a un mutante contagiado cuando intenta infectar a saeki en un recorrido en busca de kamiyu, desde alli pone su mirada en el con la esperanza de recuperarlo, sin embargo pasa lo ya resumido en capitulos anteriores y toma la decision de traer a ese tiempo al naoka de 15 años y usarlo para su beneficio sin importarle sacrificar lo demas en el camino..."

-dime ¿tu sacrificarias todo por la persona que amas hideki?

-pues-agacha la cabeza ya que no podia negarse a esa pregunta porque al igual que genkan, el haria lo que fuera pr ayudar a naoka, luego lo mira-si naoka recupera a esa persona ¿lo dejara en paz?, ¿no lo obligara a usar ese poder?

-lo hare, te doy mi palabra que es lo unico puro y limpio que aun poseo, por eso no le digas nada a naoka y deja que el me ayude a recuperar a kamiyu

-de acuerdo-dice mirando el suelo cerrando los ojos-"espero estar haciendo lo correcto"

A parte shinobu decide ir solo en busca de hideki del futuro y traerlo con vida para que naoka lo salvase aun a costa de perjudicar al hideki del pasado,Cuando salia se topa con tsukumo

-ire contigo

-¿tu? ¿por que?-dice sorprendido

-porque estoy aburrido, si no me dejas te detendre y te advierto soy muy fuerte

-esta bien ven, pero no hagas nada loco ¿entendido?

-si-se alegra y salen mientras naoka se reune con genkan, un grupo de soldados y hideki que permanecia en silencio y sin decir nada'


	8. El contagio

En el cuarto maki estaba en silencio, saeki decide quedarse con ella ya que despues de ver lo ocurrido entre naoka y hideki no se hallaba bien

-ve con naoka kun y los demas, eres muy fuerte-le dice sin ver su rostro

-no te preocupes el grupo que va con mi niisan es fuerte, ademas genkan sama va con ellos-le dice para animarla un poco

-saeki chan ¿me puedes contar sobre el naoka de este tiempo?¿era como naoka, tenia a alguien a su lado?

-pues..si-la mira directo-sere sincera contigo mi niisan de esta epoca estaba con su mejor amigo pero fueron separados

-porque ¿naoka kun murio no?

-eso pero tambien antes de eso hideki kun fue contagiado por el virus que nos amenaza hasta hoy

-¿hideki es uno de esos seres?-se asombra

-si

-¿por que?¿como paso?

-aquello ocurrio cuando aparecio el primer contagiado con el virus...retrocediendo en el tiempo

"Despues de ser contagiado kamiyu, genkan decide formar un partida de busqueda dividiendose en cuatro grupos, a hideki le tocaba el grupo que revisaria el sector norte de la ciudad y-indica sin mirarlo, hideki levanta su menton a naoka le tocaba el sector de separarse hablan apartados de todos en un callejon

-nos volveremoa a ver ¿entendiste hideki? asi que cuidate, no dejes que te atrapen

-digo lo mismo y cuando esto acabe viviremos juntos en el campo

-otra vez dices esas cosas baka-le dice apenado

-es lo que deseo ¿tu no?

-si-dice apenado, hideki levanta su menton y lo besa en la boca

-nos vemos-se marcha corriendo mientras le levanta la mano

-kami cuida a hideki-indica naoka mirando el cielo

El grupo de hideki se topa con un grupo de descontrolados y utilizan sus aturdidores para suministrarles las geringas con el antidoto que solo duraria hasta que naoka utilizase su poder para sanarlos completamente, de pronto,uno se acerca por detras de hideki cuando administraba la droga y lo muerde en el cuello, el lo empuja tocandose dandose cuenta de que estaba desangrando

-mierda-solo dice antes de convertirse en uno de ellos y como era fuerte acaba con el grupo

Un hombre del grupo de hideki sobrevive al ataque y naoka lo va a ver a la enfermeria del bunker

-¿quien les hizo esto?

-hi..deki..san-responde

-no es cierto-le señala sorprendido

-es..la verdad..fue infectado y..nos ataco naoka..san-luego pierde la conciencia mientras naoka queda sin palabras".Volviendo al presente

-desde ese dia mi nii san busco a hideki con insistenci pero al final fue asesinado por la persona que amaba

-¿hideki lo mato?-se sorprende aun mas

-si-le cuenta lo sucedido con shinobu

-ahora entiendo la actitud de shinobu kun ante el, se siente culpable por lo sucedido

-asi es, he tratado de ayudar a mi niichan pero no he podido-acota triste,maki se compadece de ella y le coloca la mano en su hombro

-lo puedes ayudar estando a su lado cuando te necesite saeki chan

-gracias, eres una buena chica me hubiese gustado ser tu amiga en el pasado

-y ahora si podemos ¿no?, bueno hasta que me encuentre con mi yo de esta epoca y desaparezca-le dice bromeando

-no digas eso ni en broma-solo acota seria

-disculpa

A parte shinobu logra dar con el rastro de un grupo de descontrolados esperando dar entre ellos estuviese hideki siendo acompañado por tsukumo, en eso los descubren acorralando a una niña de unos 7 años aproximadamente lo que desconcierta a shinobu

-¿que pasa?-le consulta tsukumo al ver su rostro de asombro

-no puede ser, los niños ya no existen ¿como?-sus palabras desconciertan a tsukumo


	9. La niña misteriosa

Shinobu se sorprende al ver a la niña entre los humanos contagiados y tsukumo al notar que no se movia corre donde el tumulto y con un palo los aparta de la pequeña, cogiendola en brazos sale huyendo con ella hasta ponerse a salvo donde shinobu

-¿que te pasa shinobu?¿por que no fuiste en ayuda de esta niña?

-ella no puede estar aqui, todos los niños murieron a causa de la epidemia ¿como ella pudo sobrevivir tsukumo?-le dice mirandola

-no lo se, tal vez tuvo suerte-agachado al lado de ella-¿como te llamas bonita?

-hotomi niichan-le dice timida

-hotomi chan no te preocupes, mi amigo y yo te protegeremos ¿verdad shinobu?

-¿quien mierda eres? habla-le dice de repente shinobu apuntandole con su arma, la niña asustada se coloca tras tsukumo agarrando temblorosa su pantalon

-¿que haces?, es solo una niña-le dice serio tsukumo protegiendo a la niña de su posible ataque

-apartate-le dice serio

-no, si vas en su contra te enfrentaras a mi primero shinobu-le acota enojado

-de acuerdo, no le hare nada-indica el joven bajando su arma lo que alegra a tsukumo

-ves shinobu no es mala persona

-tsukumo nii ayudo a hotomi, hotomi esta agradecida-acota ella con una debil sonrisa

-volvamos al bunker-indica de pronto shinobu

-eh ¿por que? ¿no seguiremos buscando a hideki?

-no, ahora genkan sama tiene que ver a esa niña

-genkan solo quiere su beneficio sin importarle tomar vidas inocentes en el camino, naoka debe cuidarse de el-indica hotomi como en un transe, luego cae desmayada

-hotomi-dice tsukumo asustado ayudandola dandose cuenta de que estaba afiebrada-tiene mucha fiebre

-"¿que quiso decir con respecto a genkan sama"-pensaba shinobu sin poner atencion a tsukumo

-shinobu oye despierta-le dice tsukumo samarrendolo haciendo que reaccionase

-¿que pasa?

-la niña tiene fiebre si no hacemos algo morira

-eso no es bueno-dice serio

Mas alla los humanos descontrolados los estaban rodeando, tsukumo coge en brazos a hotomi y junto con shinobu corren en busca de un lugar por varios edificios en ruina y logran refugio dentro de una entrada al subterraneo, alli en un carro destruido durante el cataclismo tsukumo recuesta a la pequeña en un asiento y le coloca un paño que humedece con las goteras que habian en el tunel

-¿que haremos? la fiebre no cede

-ella no puede morir aun, espera aqui y no te muevas tsukumo

-¿ a donde vas shinobu?

-voy por la medicina, cerca de este lugar hay una cueva donde guardamos los medicamentos de emergencia, si doy con ellos la niña se salvara tsukumo

-ire contigo

-no, tienes que cuidarla, esas cosas pueden aparecer si los dos no estamos aqui, tranquilo conozco muy bien estos tuneles

-shinobu..cuidate

lo hare-luego le pasa un arma-ten te protegera de esas cosas

-gracias

De ese modo shinobu sale del carro en busca de la medicina mientras tsukumo se queda con la niña protegiendola de los invasores


	10. Encuentros y desencuentros

El grupo de genkan iba por una zona desolada, naoka ve con espanto las ruinas de la ciudad reconociendo los lugares que frecuentaba con hideki y sus hermanos, al llegar a lo que fuese akihabara se detienen cuando se topan con un grupo de personas infectadas

-dividanse-indica genkan y cogiendo la mano de naoka-tu ven conmigo

-eh-no entiende su actitud al dejar a sus hombres repeleando los ataques de los descontrolados como hacian llamar a los que estaban infectados con el extraño virus.

Ya a salvo en un local en ruinas naoka se separa de genkan y le habla

-¿que hace? ellos nos necesitan

-ellos estan preparados para dar su vida por la causa, ahora lo importante es que tu salves a alguien

-¿de que habla?

-de su pareja naoka-acota hideki llegando despues de seguirlos-el te trajo a su tiempo para salvar a un sujeto llamado kamiyu

-asi que no pudiste quedarte callado hideki kun-le dice genkan serio

-naoka debe saber la verdad, ademas si salva a ese hombre sera libre

-¿eso es cierto?-consulta naoka

Cuando genkan iba a darle la respuesta se produce un fuerte sismo, en el bunker maki es protegida por saeki y cerca shinobu y tsukumo con la niña que encontrase buscaban la forma de cubrirse de los escombros que iban cayendo

Al parar el temblor en el local cae un muro y los dos hideki se topan frente a frente

-hideki huye-le pide naoka temiendo por su vida ya que las paradojas siempre terminaban mal, en eso el hideki del futuro ve a naoka entonces se le acerca sin que ninguno se diese por percatado y lo golpea en la nuca

-naoka-solo dice hideki corriendo a ayudarlo pero el otro hideki sale huyendo con naoka inconciente-naoka ¡nooooo!

Minutos mas tarde naoka despierta estaba recostado sobre un viejo divan, se sienta adolorido, en eso ve a hideki adulto frente a el sonriendole

-hideki...yo

-no hables..dejame hablar a mi ahora que..tengo control de mi mente-le dice alejado-se..que no eres el naoka que quise..porque aunque era controlado por ..este maldito virus..me di cuenta como lo...lo mate-ya a su lado-naoka...por favor-le pasa una daga-acaba con mi vida

-¿que?-se asombra

-quiero..morir para estar con mi naoka...¿puedes hacerlo por mi antes de que intente..matarte a ti tambien?

-no lo hare..yo no puedo-le dice asustado

-yo..se que si puedes...si permanezco aqui..el hideki que vino..contigo terminara muerto...hazlo por favor

-hideki,yo te salvare-en eso su cuerpo se ilumina y se da cuenta del poder que guardaba y por el cual habia ido a ese futuro devastado, asi se le acerca para tocarlo pero un disparo cruza el cuerpo de hideki cayendo sobre su pecho

-gra..cias

-hi..de..ki-solo dice anonadado, mira quien hiciese el disparo y se topa con genkan-¿por que?

-porque ese poder le pertenece a kamiyu-solo responde

-voy a salvarte-le dice naoka despues emocionado a hideki en el piso

-es lo mejor...espero que con mi..yo del pasado...seas feliz...no confies en gen..-muere en sus brazos y cuando se les une hideki del pasado se convierte en polvo alejandose con el viento que entraba por el techo roto


	11. Dos poderes chocan

Shinobu saliendo del escondite mira el cielo preocupado, tsukumo que protegiese a la pequeña con su cuerpo sale dejandola cubierta con su chaqueta

-¿que significo ese temblor shinobu?

-desde el gran terremoto del 2016 han sucedido una seguidillas de temblores y este es uno de los mas fuertes que he sentido, esto no es bueno ademas-mira a hotomi-esa niña

-has estado observando de una manera extraña a esa pequeña ¿por que?

-porque en esta epoca los niños desaparecieron con la aparicion del virus, todos ellos incluso los niños en gestacion se extinguieron por eso me sorprendi al ver a esa niña con vida, tal vez ella sea como mi niisan

-¿naoka?

-si

-dime ¿el poder de naoka es tan poderosos como dijo ese sujeto genkan?

-asi es yo mismo presencie cuando mi niisan de esta epoca sano a un humano cuando ataco a saeki en nuestra casa, pero por mi causa el ya no esta-se entristece

-vamos, tenemos al naoka de mi epoca, el salvara a los humanos

-tal vez sus poderes aun no se han desarrollado todavia-se queda callado-oh no y si es asi el tambien perdera la vida, tengo que ayudarlo-iba a marcharse pero tsukumo le coge la manga de su camisa-¿que haces?

-tenemos que salvarla a ella primero, solo tu puedes llevarnos de vuelta al bunker sin que peligre su vida

-pero'

-si ella se salva tus respuestas de que porque esta con vida se resolveran y si no lo haces ella terminara como los otros niños de la tierra shinobu

-es cierto, vamos el bunker no esta lejos y no creo que se produzca un nuevo sismo

-mmm-dice contento tsukumo cogiendo a hotomi

Se van corriendo esquivando a la personas infectadas llegando al bunker, ya adentro se topan con saeki y maki que ayudaban a los heridos por el ve a la niña y le habla a shinobu

-¿pense que los niños estaban desaparecidos?¿que haces con esa niña niisan?

-despues te explico neesan, tenemos que ayudarla, tiene mucha fiebre

-okey

Los cuatro van a la enfermeria para darle primeros auxilios, mientras saeki le cambiaba la ropa humedecida por el sudor ve en su pecho una extraña marca

-y ¿esto?-iba a tocarla cuando la pequeña abre los ojos y la mira

-un gran poder se acerca pero esta lleno de odio-luego se queda dormido

-oye pequeña ¿que quisiste decir con eso? oye-pero se da cuenta de que esta profundamente dormida, le coloca la pillama y un medicamento para la fiebre-"¿que quiso decir con esa palabras?"

Al otro lado naoka estaba arrodillado mirando el suelo donde antes estuviese el cuerpo del hideki adulto, en eso genkan y el hideki del pasado ven como su cabello se tornaba rojo y unas extrañas marcas cubrian parte de su cara poniendose de pie sus ojos eran blancos y un aura oscura lo cubre expandiendose con fuerza creando un poderoso ventarron, mirando a genkan con ira

-ahi esta lo que estaba buscando, al fin-dice genkan contento como si aquella situacion le gustara

-¿que le pasa a naoka?-consulta aun asombrado hideki

-estan despertando sus poderes y eso lo llamara

-¿a quien?-no lo entienden

.- a kamiyu-dice con una sonrisa que asustaba y como lo dijese el muro se destruye apareciendo un sujeto con el cabello negro y con un aura oscura-kamiyu kun

-ese..es kamiyu-solo dice asombrado hideki

Naoka por una extraña razon es atraido por ese sujeto que llegase y se cruzan en una pelea chocando sus puños causando una onda expansiva que golpea el lugar como una gran explosion

-NAOKAAAAA!-grita hideki siendo expulsado hacia atras por la onda de viento que se produce con la explosion de ambos poderes


	12. La espada sekai aparece

En la zona del conflicto tanto kamiyu como naoka eran fuertes ambos luchaban a la par, hideki queria intervenir pero genkan no se lo permite inmovilizandolo con su poder

-dejame...o naoka morira

-si el es fuerte lograra regresarme a kamiyu

-estas...loco

-tu harias lo mismo por naoka

-no a ...costa de su propia..vida

-kamiyu no morira, solo se liberara de su sufrimiento y volvera a mi-le dice como un loco lo que preocupa a hideki

En el bunker tsukumo miraba a hotomi que se recuperaba, luego entra shinobu y le habla

-esa niña debe tener el anticuerpo para salvar a los humanos

-¿crees que ella sea como naoka?

-no lo se, en cuanto este recuperada le hare unos estudios

-no la lastimes, es solo una niña

-ya veo, eres un lolicon-le dice serio

-claro que no-se enoja-solo es que ella me recuerda a rina chan, mi neechan, ella tiene su misma edad-luego acota melancolico-me hubiese gustado verla de nuevo, desde que mama murio rina chan dependia de mi y siento que si cuido a esta niña la estaria cuidando a ella tambien

-ya veo, yo haria lo mismo por saeki-luego acota-no te preocupes no dejare que la lastimen

-¿sabes? eres un gran chico-sus palabras lo averguenzan

-gra-gracias-en eso el cuerpo de hotomi se ilumina elevandose sorprendiendo a ambos iluminandose el cuarto entrando rapidamente a este saeki y maki que venian a ver a la niña

-¿que pasa niisan?-consulta saeki

-no lo se-solo reponde

-esta...desapareciendo-indica maki

-hotomi-tsukumo salta para atraparla pero ella se desvanece cayendo a la cama

-¿que esta pasando? ¿quien es esa niña?-dice shinobu

En la zona de pelea kamiyu acorrala a naoka contra un muro e iba a matarlo mientras hideki veia todo con impotencia y genkan solo acota

-que lastima pense que el seria como el otro, bueno tendre que buscar al naoka mas joven

-maldito-solo indica hideki-no mueras naoka, kami salvalo por favor-dice repente todo se ilumina y ven primero a hotomi, kamiyu para al verla junto con naoka que intentaba ponerse de pie

-la luz vencera a la oscuridad-señala y bajo la mirada de asombro se convierte en una espada plateada, siendo reconocida por genkan

-la espada sekai

-¿sekai?-dice hideki espada baja posandose en la mano de naoka recuperando su energia perdida y aumentando mas su poder-naoka


	13. La confrontación Final

La legendaria espada sekai se posa en la mano de naoka aceptandolo como su unico dueño

-naoka es el de la leyenda-dice genkan de rodillas

-¿de que hablas?-le pregunta hideki poniendose de pie despues del golpe que se diese contra un muro-¿cual leyenda?

-se dice que el heroe de la tierra aparecera y que en su mano derecha portara la legendaria espada sekai, entonces ese muchacho es ese heroe, tengo que ayudar a kamiyu

-¿por que? acaso ¿no deseas que naoka lo salve?

-si pero no de esta manera ya que si lo ataca acabara por matarlo con esa espada-corre donde ellos pero un campo de fuerza provocado por la misma espada no se los permite-kamiyu kun huye, no dejes que el te toque o desapareceras

El sujeto en vez de agradecerle su apoyo y ayuda lo ataca hiriendolo en el pecho

-ka..mi..yu-le dice cayendo genkan, luego kamiyu ve a hideki y se le abalanza para atacarlo tambien entonces naoka se coloca en frente y lo amenaza con su espada

-ni te atrevas a lastimarlo maldito

-naoka-dice hideki conmovido

-acabare pronto con esto no te preocupes-le dice sonriendo,luego va contra kamiyu que retrocede y utiliza su poder para repeler su ataque pero en eso se descuida y naoka lo golpea con el filo de la espada,regresando a la normalidad mira a genkan que aun seguia con vida

-gracias..por tratar de salvarme genkan-este entonces ve con horror como se desintegra

-noooooo!-grita con los ojos llorosos para luego quedar alli hideki se le acerca y el volteandose mirando el cielo y acota

-no me arrepiento de nada...ademas consegui liberarlo y...pronto estaremos juntos ¿verdad kamiyu?-dice con una sonrisa quedando alli sin vida

Luego naoka levanta la espada y una extraña energia emana de ella liberando al planeta del virus convirtiendo a los humanos infectados en personas normales alegrando a saeki, shinobu y los demas

-mi niisan lo logro shinobu-le dice saeki

-si

En el otro lugar despues de hacer esto hideki ve con miedo como naoka convertido en un humano normal soltando la espada cae

-naoka-corre hacia el y lo asujeta antes de que tocase suelo-naoka, naoka-pero el permanecia inmovil

-su cuerpo esta en un profundo sueño del cual nunca despertara-dice hotomi apareciendo

-no puede ser, ¿puedes salvar su vida? a fin de cuenta naoka no queria esto, el solo deseaba tener una vida normal como

cualquier humano, salvalo te lo pido

-yo soy solo un arma, lo siento-luego se desvanece

-¿por que tienes que dejarme? no es justo ¿verdad naoka?-lo toca entonces acerca su rostro al suyo y lo besa,en eso una luz envuelve a naoka abriendo los ojos-naoka

-hi..deki

-naoka tonto-lo abraza emocionado

Retornan al bunker y por respeto a genkan a pesar de lo que les hiciese mienten sobre su muerte, naoka es recibido como un heroe y se hace una fiesta en su el banquete shinobu se le acerca

-lamento como te trate cuando llegaste niisan, en verdad lo siento mucho

-olvidalo tonto-lo agarra del cuello contento-, ademas te necesito para restaurar la ciudad

-de acuerdo, cuenta conmigo niisan-le dice contento, al fin habian desaparecido sus culpas

-y cuenta con nosotros heroe-le dice tsukumo llegando con saeki, maki y hideki

Despues todo lo dejan solo ecepto hideki

-habra que acostumbrarse a este nuevo mundo ¿no?-acota hideki

-asi es pero contigo a mi lado sera mas facil hideki-le coge la mano

-juntos haremos un mañana mejor-mirando ambos la luna llena que se posa sobre el cielo estrellado.,Cerca de ellos estaba una silueta, tsukumo que conversaba con shinobu reconoce la silueta entonces va tras ella

-¿a donde vas tsukumo?-le dice sorprendido shinobu

-ya regreso, recorde que olvide algo en mi habitacion

Se marcha y busca el rastro de la silueta, en eso se encuentran bajo un arbol

-¿eres tu hotomi chan?-le dice muy contento

-niisan-lo abraza contenta sin sospechar en que hotomi en realidad era una arma...


	14. El aparato del tiempo

Tsukumo regresa a la fiesta, hideki al verla le dice a el sorprendido

-¿que hace esa espada aqui?

-¿espada? debes necesitar gafas hideki, hotomi es humana como nosotros

-lo que dice hideki es cierto-acota naoka-aunque tengo recuerdos vagos de mi ultima pelea vi a esa niña convertirse en una espada

-eso ¿es cierto hotomi?-le consulta tsukumo asombrado

-si, ellos tienen razon hotomi no es humana niisan, tu ¿odias a hotomi por ser un arma?

-no-la abraza-para mi hotomi es hotomi

-¿por que estas aqui si desapareciste en esa ocasion?-le consulta hideki

-porque hotomi le gusta estar con tsukumo niisan y tambien hotomi quiere la ayuda de naoka nii

-¿mi ayuda? el virus ya desaparecio ¿no?-le dice sorprendido

-es verdad, tu poder y el de hotomi libero al planeta del virus por completo

-¿entonces?

-hotomi desea ayudar a mi niisan y a sus amigos a volver a su epoca en el tiempo

-¿regresar al 2012?-le dice tsukumo contento

-si con sus familias ya que tsukumo nii y maki nee aun son paradojas y eso provocara la destruccion del planeta dentro de medio año

-por eso los temblores que han ocurrido-acota uniendoseles shinobu y saeki

-asi es, ellos no pueden existir dos veces en un mismo lugar

-y ¿hideki?-consulta tsukumo no aceptando la idea de alejarse de shinobu

-el ya no tiene un yo en este tiempo, ya que su otro yo ya no existe mas

-hideki ¿murio?-consulta shinobu

-si-indica triste naoka recordando cuando genkan matase a hideki adulto cuando iba a salvarlo del virus-el dio su vida para salvar la mia

-niisan hideki san ¿era un humano cuando murio?-dice conmovida saeki

-si-les miente ocultando la verdad

-¿como podemos regresar al pasado hotomi?-le dice hideki cambiando de tema

-con mayu, el es un aparato como hotomi, es un artefacto del tiempo pero mayu esta perdido en el pantano de las luciernagas al otro lado del monte fuuji, solo el puede mandarlos a su tiempo antes de que la tierra colapse por el gran sismo

-de acuerdo iremos en su busqueda-acota nueva y peligrosa aventura les esperaba.


	15. La primera vez

Todos deciden buscar a mayu donde le dijese hotomi aunque eso significaba abandonar ese iba a la bodega de armas cuando se encuentra con tsukumo

-sera extraño no verte mas con esa apariencia shinobu-le dice tsukumo bromeando

-es cierto en tu tiempo soy aun un niño y eso te pondra muy contento ¿ verdad?

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-a que eres un lolicon, te fascinara verme con mi tierna apariencia de niño-acota sarcastico

-espera shinobu, yo no soy un lolicon, ayude a hotomi porque es como mi hermanita, nada mas

-¿en serio?

-¿que te pasa conmigo? me has tratado asi desde que traje de vuelta a hotomi

-no me pasa nada tonto-solo acota marchandose dando trancos

...-solo lo mira tsukumo y hotomi apareciendo a su lado

-el no quiere que te vayas de este tiempo niisan

-¿no quiere?-se asombra-y ¿sabes por que esta asi hotomi chan?

-si lo sabes niisan no querras volver con tu familia-luego se desvanece dejandolo mas confundido

A parte maki estaba en el invernadero dandole agua a las plantas cuando entra saeki trayendo una maseta nueva

-te ayudo saeki chan

-no es necesario-le dice fria

-¿te sucede algo?

-no nada, hoy tienes que dormir temprano ya que mañana saldremos al amanecer en busca de ese chico mayu-le dice colocando unas rosas en la maseta, en eso se le clava una astilla-auch, que tonta-soltando la maseta que se rompe en el piso

-¿te lastimaste saeki?-le dice maki que queria ver su dedo pero ella no se lo permite

-estoy bien, ire por otra maseta, tu trata de que el tallo de rosa no se muera por favor

-como digas-le responde preocupada por su actitud

Mientras saeki corria piensa tocandose la mano que se lastimara:

-"se ira, se ira"-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y no lo entiende...

En el cuarto de naoka este platica con hideki

-los chicos no se ven felices por volver a casa

-es cierto, mañana comenzaremos un nuevo viaje y-lo mira a los ojos-dime ¿que sientes por mi naoka?,ese beso ¿fue importante para ti? dimelo por favor

-no sigas,es vergonzoso-le dice naoka apenado

-mi yo te dijo que fueses fliz conmigo porque no sabemos que nos espera el viaje de mañana naoka

-no me presiones, no es facil para mi aceptar esto

-¿aceptar que te gusto como pareja?

-si, somos hombres y no es logico que me guste mi mejor amigo

-pero te gusto ¿no?

-si me gustas-le dice muy sonrojado

-gracias naoka-lo besa y caen en la cama

-espera esta seria mi primera vez hideki..soy virgen aun

-yo igual

-¿en serio? pero habian muchas chicas tras tuyo-le dice sorprendido

-es verdad, sin embargo ninguna de ellas me atraia como tu, creo que desde que te conoci comenzaste a gustarme naoka

-baka-dice apenado pero feliz a la vez

-sere gentil ¿de acuerdo?

-de a-acuerdo-cierra los ojos siendo llevado a lo maximo por las caricias de hideki...

-si..me gustas-acota muy sonrojado llenandose por el amor de hideki


	16. Sentimientos dolorosos

Todo el grupo se preparaba para la salida en busca del compañero de hotomi, tsukumo desde su platica con shinobu apenas cruzaban palabras lo que lo preocupa pidiendole consejos a hideki, ya que no era capaz de hablarle de shinobu a busca y da con el en la bodega ordenando los implementos para el viaje

-hideki ¿estas muy ocupado?

-algo ¿que sucede?

-es sobre el hermano de naoka y yo

-¿shinobu?,ah es cierto ustedes dos estan distanciados ahora ¿por que tsukumo?

-creo que shinobu no desea que vuelva a mi tiempo, al menos eso me hizo entender la ultima vez que hablamos

-ya veo, creo que el no quiere que regreses a nuestro tiempo porque tu le gustas tsukumo

-¿sabes? eso mismo me dio a entender hotomi chan pero no se que quiso decir ,¿tu lo sabes?

-ella ¿no te lo explico?

-dijo que si lo hacia yo ya no desearia volver al pasado y la tierra peligraria

-ya comprendo, ella solo desea proteger este tiempo por eso se mantuvo en silencio contigo tsukumo

-tu si me daras las respuesta que busco ¿verdad?

-esa respuesta tendras que buscarla tu mismo y hacerte responsable de las consecuencias que acarree esa verdad amigo-luego se va dejandolo confundido

Tsukumo al final va en busca de respuestas con la persona que causaba su confusion y este era cada lugar del bunker, en eso se topa con saeki

-¿donde esta shinobu saeki?

-salio en busca de alimentos para el viaje

-ya veo, fue de compras, gracias-se marcha mientras saeki piensa

-"no entendio el concepto"

Tsukumo logra salir sin ser visto por los guardias que cuidaban el bunker y se va en busca de shinobu por un frondoso bosque ya que la ciudad mas cercana quedaba bastante detiene junto a un rio y toma de su cantimplora

-vaya, nunca pense que la ciudad mas cercana estuviese tan lejos, debi robar un vehiculo de transporte y si ¿regreso? de seguro shinobu volvera pronto y podre hablar con se levanta ve un enorme pez saltando desde el rio-¿que fue esa cosa?-se acerca curioso a observar y en eso el enorme pez estaba mirandolo con la boca abierta a punto de tragarlo, hubiese estado perdido si no es por la flecha lanzada por una ballesta de shinobu al otro extremo del rio

-¿que haces tonto aqui?-le consulta serio usando unos propulsores de aire por sobre el agua para acercarsele-por poco y esa barracuda te mata

-lo siento, oye esos propulsores que usas son geniales, ¿quien los hizo?

-yo-responde serio acercandose al pez-al menos algo bueno salio de tu torpeza, bien ahora solo falta trasladar todo

-a ¿esto se referia saeki con que estabas recolectando comida?, no fuiste de compras

-los alimentos de los supermercados fueron contaminados por el virus al igual que algunos animales mutagenaron como esta barracuda, pero su sabor sigue siendo el mismo-le dice natural

-vaya, el año 2018 es genial

-2019 baka-le responde serio-no se porque te entusiamas con este tiempo si pronto volveran a su epoca aburrida

-shinobu ¿que te pasa conmigo? desde que sabes que naoka, hideki, maki y yo regresaremos al 2012 te comportas asi de duro conmigo? ¿que fue lo que te hice?

-olvidalo, hay que regresar viene una tormenta-mira las nuves e iba a montar en su vehiculo pero tsukumo se coloca en frente y no se lo permite-¿que haces baka?

-no saldremos de este lugar hasta que me aclares todo shinobu

-idiota, las tormentas de ahora no son como las de tu tiempo

-eh-dice eso un rayo destruye el vehiculo cayendo ellos a un costado despues se deja caer una lluvia intensa que golpeaba duramente el piso y sus cuerpos-¿que rayos es esto?

-ven alli hay una cueva de titanio-se van corriendo a ese lugar y alli permanecen mientras la lluvia hacia estragos, shinobu ve como deshacia el pez-la comida

-es como lluvia acida

-es peor que eso, el virus afecto el ambiente climatico tambien por eso vivimos en el bunker-le dice serio,de pronto sus ropas comienzan a deshacerse

-¿que haremos?-dice preocupado tsukumo

-menos mal que traje varios cambios de ropa, ten-le pasa una capsula amarilla-espero que seas de mi talla

-y ¿esto?-dice asombrado tsukumo tomandola, en el momento que lo hace la capsula se convierte en ropa-vaya, esto esta super

-deja de admirarla y pontela o te vas a enfermar

-si


	17. El secuestro de miki

Maki estaba confundida con sus sentimientos hacia saeki, ya que antes, a quien le pertenecia su corazon era el hermano de ella, decide buscarla para desenredar su corazon y la encuentra cerca de un vehiculo para salir en busca de municiones para el viaje en busca de mayu y aunque no queria molestarla le platica

-asi que el viaje se pospuso para mañana

-si naoka nii sugerio que primero nos preparasemos para el viaje, ademas afuera hay enemigos que trataran de detenernos

-¿enemigos?

-si del grupo liberty, despues del cataclismo del 2015 aparecieron un grupo de reveldes que se hacen llamar THE BLACK DEATH, no estaban de acuerdo con las ideas de genkan sama y por ese motivo moramos aqui en el bunker

-vaya, etto...saeki queria preguntarte algo

-despues ahora estoy ocupada, a la vuelta conversamos ¿si?

-pero-saeki se marcha en busca de algunas cosas para su salida, maki no queda conforme y decide hacer algo para remediarlo

Mas tarde al volver saeki al vehiculo siente alivio al no ver alli a maki, ya que no deseaba enfrentarla carabana se aleja por el bosque de los lamentos

A parte tsukumo buscaba a maki ya que deseaba prepararle un plato de ramen a shinobu, pero no la encuentra topandose con naoka que veia lo de los grupos que saldrian en busca de mayu

-¿has visto a maki naoka?

-no, ¿por que la buscas?

-porque quiero que me enseñe a preparar ramen, supe que a shinobu le gusta ese plato y queria prepararle uno antes de su viaje de busqueda

-maki chan es una experta para preparar ese plato pero no la he visto tsukumo

-vaya y ¿saeki? ella podria darme algunos consejos

-ahora no podra porque salio a una mision

-ya veo, no importa, seguire buscando a maki y gracias-se va corriendo mientra hideki comenta

-parece que las cosas entre el y shinobu al fin se aclararon-naoka solo lo ve desconcertado

Tsukumo corria en busca de maki cuando se encuentra con hotomi viendo un arbol

-¿que haces hotomi?

-un peligro los asecha niisan y esta vez son los humanos quienes lo provocan

-peligro de ¿que tipo hotomi chan? ¿lo sabes?

-si, uno de ustedes sera secuestrado pronto

-¿quien?

-maki san-dice asombrando a tsukumo

La carabana por su parte llega a un abandonado pueblo en busca de medicamentos que servian y tambien armas,saeki y el grupo se divide dejando el cuando no hay nadie maki sale de entre la lona que cubria la parte trasera del vehiculo y saltando se da cuenta de que no habia nadie cerca, caminaba por las calles y se entristece al ver como estaba el lugar

-saeki, saekiii!-la llama sintiendo que alguien la estaba vigilando y no era un error ya que sobre un tejado la observaba un sujeto de cabellera verde con una chaqueta, con una calavera inscrita en la espalda, era un revelde-saekii me ¿escuchas? ¡soy yo makiii!-grita

Saeki que estaba cerca la escucha y va a buscarla sorprendida

-hola-le dice el revelde a maki de pie frente a ella-que suerte la mia

Saeki escucha el grito de maki y corre donde ella y la encuentra inconciente en los brazos del sujeto

-sueltala maldito-le dice saeki sacando una daga para amenazarlo, pero el sujeto lanza una bomba de humo y cuando se disipa estaba de pie con maki aun dormida sobre un edificio

-si quieres verla de nuevo tendran que darnos a mayu-se aleja

-MAKIIIII!-grita desesperada saeki cayendo de rodillas...


	18. Yendo a la guarida de los rebeldes

Saeki se tranquiliza para poder pensar e ir en busca de maki que fuese secuestrada por THE BLACK DEATH e iba a ir en su busqueda sola cuando se abre un portal tridimensional frente a ella apareciendo naoka, tsukumo,hideki, shinobu y hotomi

-¿que hacen aqui naoka nii?-consulta muy sorprendida

-hotomi nos advirtio de un peligro, de que maki san seria secuestrada-le dice naoka,Minutos antes tsukumo los busca y le advierte entonces shinobu abre un portal a donde sentia la presencia de saeki reuniendose todos para ir donde ella y advertirle sobre el secuestro pero ya era tarde

-¿donde esta ella neechan?-consulta shinobu

-ella-cierra los ojos apretandolo sin saber que decirles

-maki san fue secuestrada por sus enemigos-indica hotomi

-eso ¿es cierto?-pregunta tsukumo

-si..no pude hacer nada por ella, si hubiese sabido que estaba oculta en el vehiculo nunca la hubiese dejado sola-dice con los ojos llorosos-maki

-no llores iremos a por ella-le dice naoka poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza

-naoka nii

-¿que te pidieron a cambio de su libertad saeki?-le pregunta directo hideki

-quieren al amigo de hotomi chan, mayu-dice secandose las lagrimas

-ya veo-piensa naoka-iremos a rescatar a maki sin darle lo que quieren

-pero naoka-acota hideki- si se dan cuenta de que los engañamos al no llevar ese artefacto mataran a maki-no podemos

arriesgar su vida

-saeki tiene razon no podemos presentarnos asi-acota tsukumo dandole la razon

-¿q-¿que haremos?, no sabemos donde esta ese artefacto-se preocupa saeki

-hay una forma de engañar a los reveldes-acota hotomi-uno de ustedes se convertira en mayu con esto-les enseña una rana de metal

-¿que hace ese objeto hotomi chan?

-convierte a quien se lo coloque sobre la cabeza en la persona que desea ser, oberven-coloca la rana sobre la cabeza de naoka y le pasa un pergamino escrito-lealo naoka san

-si, saeki-al decir esas palabras se convierte en un clon perfecto de saeki -¿que me paso?

-su voz es igual-acota shinobu asombrado-es igual a saeki nee

-es como verse en un espejo-acota saeki frente a naoka

-¿como regreso a mi yo real?-indica naoka

-solo te tocas la cabeza y la rana dejara de funcionar

-asi-lo hace y era el de nuevo-ah que alivio-luego se pone serio-con esto podremos salvar a maki,hotomo guianos al cuartel de los the black death

-si-de ese modo se marchan en el tanto en la guarida de los reveldes en una celda esposada a un muro estaba maki, comienza a despertar lentamente

-¿donde..estoy?-se pregunta confundida

-ya despertaste, bienvenida-le dice quien la secuestrara

-tu, ¿quien eres? ¿por que me secuestraste?

-me llamo kirito y quiero el arma del tiempo

-¿para que?

-para ir al pasado y matar al sensei kamiyu y tambien para acabar con la vida de sakorawa naoka

-naoka..kun-sus palabras la aterran


	19. La guarida de black death

El grupo de naoka se dirige a la guarida de the black death siguiendo las instrucciones de hotomi, esperando dar con el lider y salvar a se hallaba cansada en la posicion que estaba aprisionada en ese lugar, de pronto kirito la suelta cayendo a la cama que habia abajo suyo, sentandose se frota las muñecas enrojecidas por las cuerdas y luego mirando a su captor

-gracias

-no la des, ademas no podras escapar aunque lo intentaras

-lo se..etto ¿por que deseas matar a naoka kun?

-porque el y kamiyu fueron los causantes de mi sufrimiento-deja sobre la cama una vieja fotografia que estaba quemada a un lado-ellos eran mi familia, maki coge la fotografia y descubre a una mujer con un bebe en brazos-por culpa de ellos mi familia esta muerta...Asi kirito recuerda aquel pasado que quisiese desaparecer

"En el pasado kirito era un cientifico de un reconocido laboratorio en el 2016, trabajaba a la par con kamiyu y genkan, ademas de naoka que iba a ese lugar en busca de una medicina que salvase a su madre que se enfermara de leucemia el año 2014 antes del gran cataclismo que los afectase, genkan conmovido decide estudiar su caso y crear el virus que destruyese cualquier enfermedad pero todo se complica durante el terremoto del año siguiente y kamiyu es infectado mientras genkan queda con rastros del mismo virus,kirito logra salvarse del contagio ya que escapa del recinto con otros cientificos, preocupado por su esposa y su pequeño de 3 meses va en su busqueda pero da con el lugar le pide ayuda a genkan pero el se niega, negando tambien a naoka que presentaba un extraño poder que salvaria a los infectados, al final logra dar con su mujer pero ella era una de las contagiadas la cual en su indice mas avanzado del virus habia acabado con el hijo de ambos frente a sus ojos, el trata de detenerla sin lastimarla, en eso lo ataca y cuando estaba a punto de infectarlo kamiyu la asesina para luego huir con los demas infectados..."

-no entiendo porque ese maldito no me acabo en ese momento, asi haruka, mi hijo y yo estariamos juntos

-entiendo tu odio hacia esa persona pero hacia naoka kun no

-si el no le hubiese pedido ayuda a esos dos la tierra no se hubiese contagiado y mi familia aun estaria viva, el es el mayor culpable de todos-dice furioso empuñando la mano

-naoka kun solo queria salvar a su madre y

-calla, tu no lo entiendes ya que no has perdido a nadie

-eso no es verdad, yo tambien he perdido algo, a mis padres y amigos de mi epoca-luego se queda callada y mirandolo le pregunta-¿ahora no tienes a alguien que llene ese vacio kirito san?

-eso no hara que cambie de parecer-luego sale poniendo el campo magnetico en la entrada-no intentes escapar porque seras asesinada por este campo

-por favor no lastimes a naoka kun

-lo siento, pero es mi deber darle un mejor futuro a todos-se marcha dejandola angustiada

En una sala habia una persona cuando llega otra

-¿la viste tsukumo? ¿viste a mi yo del pasado?

-si es sorprendente maki, esta encerrada en una de las celdas del sotano

-tengo que matarla antes de que acabe conmigo primero-iba a salir pero el la detiene-¿que haces baka?

-todo a su tiempo, sus amigos vendran a buscarla asi los dos acabaremos con nuestras tontas paradojas juntos

-ya entiendo, como lo hemos echo siempre verdad-se le acerca cariñosa

-si-luego se besan

El grupo de naoka estaba en una ladera cercana mirando una montaña

-¿ahi esta su guarida hotomi?-le consulta naoka

-si, en una celda esta maki san pero

-¿que pasa hotomi chan?-le consulta tsukumo al notarla preocupada

-tsukumo nii y maki san peligran, porque dentro de the black death estan sus otros yo del presente

-¿nuestros otros yo?-dice sorprendido

-entonces los tsukumo y maki adultos de este tiempo son enemigos de liberty-dice hideki asombrado-¿que haremos naoka?

-si queremos salvar a maki debemos deshacernos de sus paradojas-en eso la celda maki se asujeta del muro, mientras su yo que estaba con tsukumo comenta

-otro temblor, han sido muy seguidos los ultimos temblores no tsukumo

-si-poniendose de pie-vistete

-¿por que?

-porque ellos han llegado, es momento de acabar con los estorbos maki

-¿te refieres a nuestras paradojas?

-si su cercania provoca estos temblores como dijo kirito sama

-ya veo-se incorpora cogiendo su arma desintegradora-es hora de acabar con las alimañas

-asi es, suerte amor mio

-gracias y nos vemos cuando todo termine para celebrar nuestra victoria

-si-asi separan mientras deciden que sea naoka quien se haga pasar por mayu usando la rana de su habitacion kirito miraba la fotografia cuando siente el acercamiento de naoka y sonrie contento...


	20. El futuro y el pasado se encuentran

Naoka y los demas estaban dentro de the black death recorriendo los pasillos ya que habian logrado pasar la entrada con el engaño hecho con la rana de metal, en eso tsukumo cae por una abertura en el piso, shinobu al intentar salvarlo cae junto con el cerrandose la abertura sin que naoka y hideki pudiesen hacer algo para salvarlos

-esto es una trampa-dice saeki sacando sus armas

-tsukumo nii se reflejara dos veces-dice hotomi en transe

-¿de que hablas?-le consulta naoka

-de su yo de este tiempo, el lo esta esperando a donde va con shinobu san

-el yo de tsukumo es ¿prisonero de este lugar hotomi?

-no, maki san y tsukumo san del futuro son parte de the black death

-no puede ser-dice saeki-tenemos que encontrar a maki antes de que su yo la encuentre naoka nii

-tienes razon si ellos se encuentran la tierra sera destruida-acota hideki

-hideki ve con mi neechan en busca de maki, nosotros iremos a ver al lider de este grupo

-¿que pasara con tsukumo?

-el estara bien, shinobu esta con el ahora-le dice confiado naoka

De ese modo se un monitor en los corredores los observa kirito

-es hora de que el telon caiga-señala sacando su arma de una gabeta yendo a su encuentro

Shinobu despierta adolorido y busca a tsukumo en eso se encuentra con el pero no confia

-tu no eres el tsukumo del pasado

-eres listo muchacho

-¿donde esta tsukumo?-le dice serio

-no lo se pero tendras el honor de ser asesinado por mi-saca su espada,pero en eso una roca lo golpea al voltearse se topa con el tsukumo del pasado

-no lo toques-le indica serio saltando frente a el

-tsukumo vete o moriras-le pide shinobu preocupado por ser la paradoja del tsukumo adulto

-no huire, enfrentare mi destino shinobu

-tsukumo-en eso comienza a temblar, al detenerse

-peleare contigo si es que aun tienes honor-indica el tsukumo 2 (pasado)

-ten-le pasa otra espada-tendremos un duelo para saber quien merece estar en este tiempo

-de acuerdo

-no lo hagas-le pide al tsukumo 2 shinobu angustiado-ya que si el desaparece no tendre que volver a mi epoca

-¿no quieres ver a tu hermana?

-si pero no sere capaz de vivir mi tiempo sin ti shinobu

-esperen un poco-acota tsukumo 1(futuro)-¿ustedes don tienen algo juntos?

-si, shinobu es mi pareja-le dice tsukumo2 apenando al joven

-¡que asco! ¿como pudiste escoger a un hombre que a mi linda maki?

-¿por que la nombras?

-ah es cierto ustedes no lo saben, pues ella y yo somos amantes

-¿amantes?-dicen tsukumo y shinobu sorprendidos a la vez

-es lo normal en una pareja que se ama como una pareja entre hombre y mujer

-estas diciendo que por el hecho de que seamos hombres shinobu y yo ¿no podemos amarnos?-le dice enojado tsukumo

-pusiste mis palabras en tu boca-le dice burlezco

-¡MALDITOO!-se enfurece atacandolo sin que shinobu lograse detenerlo

En la celda maki pensaba en las palabras de kirito acerca de que naoka era el culpable de lo que pasase en el futuro de la tierra, en eso escucha pasos y ve a su yo del futuro frente a ella con una daga

-si que era insipida cuando joven

-tu-se atemoriza con su presencia ya que ella era la paradoja de ese tiempo-dejame ir

-no puedo, ya que nuestro destino dice que una de las dos debe morir para que la otra exista y como yo soy la original es logico que tu, mi yo del pasado muera-se le acerca con la daga maki agarra la almohada y la golpea con ella saliendo por la puerta que quedase abierta

-asi que te gusta jugar, bien jugaremos a las escondidas ratoncita-le dice contenta maki adulta saliendo tras ella

Mientras tanto la falsa mayu se coloca frente a kirito quien solo les sonrie maliciosamente esperando su momento de triunfo


	21. Mayu el artefacto del tiempo

Maki se habia encondido en una sala, ve a su alrededor descubriendo aparatos y pipetas de experimentos, era el laboratorio de the black death, revisa los gabinetes en busca de algo que le sirviese para defenderse de su yo adulta, en eso descubre un diario y lo lee

-20 de abril de 2018 hemos podido controlar el virus que esta atacando a la humanidad, he decidido experimentar conmigo mismo en busca de la cura, solo espero que sea un exito, no se lo puedo decir a kirito san ya que no me dejaria intentarlo pero deseo darle un mejor futuro a nuestro hijo-al finalizar maki comprende-naoka no era culpable del contagio de la mujer de kirito sino que ella misma lo provoco, tengo que llevarselo

-no lo haras gatita-le dice maki adulta en la puerta

-¿por que asi acabaria el conflicto entre ustedes y liberty?

-tsukumo kun y yo no lo deseamos, ambos buscamos que esos dos, naoka y kirito se maten mutuamente de ese modo seremos los lideres del planeta

-arriesgaran vidas inocentes para lograr sus propositos mezquinos

-si-solo responde alzando la daga-ahora tendre que matarte definitivamente -se le alanza pero en eso saeki aparece por detras maki adulta intenta atacarla pero saeki la golpea, ambas luchan en la repente saeki que tenia a maki adulta encima a punto de asesinarla, utiliza sus piernas y la impulsa hacia atras perdiendo el equilibrio su cuerpo se incerta en un gancho abierto cruzando su pecho, al morir se convierte en polvo como hideki adulto sin dejar rastro se acerca a maki que miraba todo horrorizada

-maki, maki-la samarrea entonces recciona y viendola se emociona abrazandola

-saekiii-lloraba amargamente y ella solo se queda en silencio consolandola

-lo siento por acabar con tu otro yo

-mm-se niega con la cabeza, aunque suene cruel ahora podre quedarme contigo porque saeki te quiero-la besa y saeki la sigue ya que tambien la queria como pareja y no como amiga-ven busquemos a los demas

-si-al salir se topan con hideki

-maki ¿estas bien?-le consulta

-gracias a saeki si, hideki ¿donde esta naoka kun?

-el fue a ver al lider disfrazado del chico que estamos buscando

-debemos detenerlo porque ese sujeto quiere asesinarlo,con esto podemos salvar a naoka kun-le pasa el diario

-oh no naoka-hideki se va corriendo sin que ellas lo detuviesen

En otro sector tsukumo1 tenia asujetado del cuello a shinobu mirando al tsukumo 2 que estaba mal trecho en el piso

-si quieres que no mate a este maricon dejaras que te acabe mi otro yo

-no le...hagas caso...yo estare bien-le dice shinobu tratando de no perder la conciencia

-no puedo, lo siento shinobu pero no podre cumplir con nuestra promesa-se pone de pie y extendiendo los brazos-de acuerdo eliminame, no pondre reistencia y deja a shinobu libre

-okey-lo suelta, shinobu en el piso trata de moverse para ayudar a tsukumo2

-MALDICIONNN!-grita desesperado, en eso se abre un agujero tridimencional y un hombre de negro aparece acabando al tsukumo1 con su arma de rayos

-NOOOOOOO-grita este desintegrandose

-¿quien eres tu?-le consulta tsukumo2 ayudando a shinobu

-soy el shinobu de 20 años en el futuro, el me trajo para salvarlos-le enseña a un niño de 10 años de cabello morado

-puedes volver a tu tiempo-le dice el niño al sujeto desapareciendolo en otro portal del tiempo, luego mirando a shinobu y tsukumo-las anomalias del tiempo fueron selladas con la desaparecion del tsukumo y la maki de esta epoca

-el tiene razon-acota saeki llegando con maki-el otro yo de maki tambien desaparecio de este tiempo

-chicos debemos entregarle esto al lider the black death antes de que mate a naoka

-naoka esta seguro ya que hotmi chan lo convirtio en este niño, ese sujeto no se dara cuenta de que es un engaño-le dice tsukumo confiado

-kirito sabe que es un engaño y los esta esperando para tenderles una trampa-acota el niño

-¿que dice mayu?-le consulta shinobu-mi niisan y hotomi ¿peligran?

-si-les acota serio

Hotomi y naoka estaban frente a la gran puerta de acceso donde se encontraba kirito, al entrar hotomi cae dormida

-hotomi ¿que te sucede? ¿me escuchas?

-ella no te escucha cayo bajo el sello de esta habitacion lider de liberty

-"sabe quien soy pero,,como?"-ambos se observan mientras hideki se apresuraba a llegar a ese lugar preocupado

-naoka


	22. La sombra del pasado

Naoka observa con cierto temor a kirito, luego intenta engañarlo,tratando de calmarse se le acerca con paso lento y a una cierta distancia de el le habla

-vine a ayudarte a cambio de la liberacion de la chica que secuestraste

-nada te sirve tratar de engañarme naoka-le saca la rana de metal y retorna a ser el-ahora acabare contigo-saca su arma y naoka retrocede convirtiendose en el ser que pelease contra genkan -eres como ellos

-yo-dice sorprendido ya que pensaba que con la desaparicion del virus su mutacion tambien se habia ido-¿por que? no comprendo

-tu tambien eres una victima de ese loco de kamiyu-se conmueve pero despues recuerda a su familia y la ira hacia a naoka regresa-si te acabo terminare mi venganza en este tiempo y despues volvere al pasado para acabar a kamiyu y a genkan-se acerca amenazante a naoka que no entendia su transformacion, cuando iba a matarlo se escucha una voz desde la puerta, era hideki quien alzando el libro que encontrase maki le dice

-naoka es inocente

-lo dices para salvar a tu amigo pero el es tan culpable como los otros dos

-tal vez genkan y kamiyu tuviesen culpa de tu sufrimiento pero tu mujer tambien es culpable de su destino

-no te atrevas a calumniarla-le iba a disparar pero naoka reaccionando mueve su arma con su mano disparando contra el techo cayendo a centimetros de hotomi, entonces aparece mayu y la rescata

-hideki te dice la verdad, ese libro que porta en sus manos le pertenece a tu esposa

-no es cierto, mi amada haruka no me dejaria por propia voluntad-se vuelve loco primero golpeando a mayu, luego va tras hideki, sin embargo naoka se coloca frente a el y decide pelear

-si no entiendes te hare entender-le dice alzando la mano, entonces hotomi despierta convirtiendose de nuevo en la espada sekai colocandose en su mano derecha

-te demostrare monstruo quien de los dos dice la verdad-indica convirtiendo su arma en una espada laser para hacerle frente

-tratare de razonar con el, tu protege el libro hideki-le dice naoka sin quitar la mirada de kirito

-si, ten cuidado-se va donde mayu para ayudarle

En tanto los demas enfrentan a los hombres de black death que se colocaban en su camino hacia donde estaba naoka y hideki, ya cuando estaban llegando se quiebra uno de los ventanales de la sala apareciendo naoka transformado con la espada sekai aun en su mano

-niisan pero..¿por que tiene esa forma shinobu?-consulta saeki asombrada

-no lo se tal vez el virus aun no se ha ido de su organismo

-pero si sigue peleando correra de nuevo peligro su vida-acota hideki llegando con mayu en brazos

-¿contra quien pelea?-le dice tsukumo

-el lider de the black death

-¿no le pasaste el diario de su esposa?-le consulta maki

-no quiso recibirlo ya que no cree que ella causase su propia destruccion

-yo puedo mostrarle esa verdad-indica mayu despertando

-tratara de matarte-le dice hideki

-debemos correr el riesgo o esta vez naoka morira

-de acuerdo yo te llevare con el-le dice tsukumo lo que preocupa a shinobu

-esperen, debemos entretener a kirito mientras yo llevo a mayu con el,es lo unico que puedo hacer por naoka-le dice serio hideki

-de acuerdo-le responde saeki y los demas aceptan preparando la estrategia de ataque

En tanto kirito que era un experto en el manejo de las artes marciales no dejaba que naoka se le acercase mucho con la espada

-debes escucharme por favor, ¿por que desearia la destruccion de la humanidad?-le decia naoka defendiendose

-por tu egoismo, por querer salvar a una persona arriesgaste a todos por eso no voy a perdonarte, te matare aunque eso me cueste la vida maldito-le da una patada que lo hace estrellar con un muro, luego naoka medio atontado ve a todos luchando contra kirito y a maki ayudandolo

-¿que..hacen?

-intentamos de que hideki le entregue el diario a kirito san, en el ella le dice la verdad de lo que le paso a ella -le explica

-hideki puede correr peligro ya que ese hombre es muy fuerte pudo pelear a la par conmigo aun teniendo yo esta forma maki

-hideki es fuerte y esta luchando por la persona que ama naoka kun

-¿lo sabes?-se asombra

-si pero no te preocupes no estoy triste porque ahora tengo a alguien que me quiere

-¿puedo saber quien es

-es-cuando se lo iba a decir escuchan la voz de tsukumo

-CUIDADOO-entonces naoka toma a maki sacandola de alli antes de que kirito los atacase

-tus amigos no impidiran que te acabe-le dice yendo tras el, hideki se le acerca por detras con el libro abierto y kirito volteandose lo hiere en el pecho con su arma y mientras hideki caia herido kirito ve el libro abierto y reconoce la letra de su mujer

-haruka ..chan-dice leyendo emocionado mientras se arrodillaba frente al libro, en tanto naoka regresa a ser el mismo acercandose preocupado donde hideki

-hideki, hideki-le habla desesperado

-te..fui util...¿verdad?-le dice con una sonrisa mientras la vida lo dejaba

-no mueras hideki, no me dejes solo-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas

-siempre...estare contigo,,siem..-su mano cae a un lado

-HIDEKIIII-grita, luego viendo a mayu-regresame en el tiempo para salvar a hideki, tu eres un artefacto y puedes hacerlo

-esta bien te ayudare a salvar su vida

Se levantan y abren un portal sin darse cuenta de que kirito los seguia ...


	23. El futuro cambia

Naoka y mayu no se habian dado cuenta de que con ellos iba kirito, paran en el momento en que kirito del futuro iba a eliminar a hideki pero kirito coge a mayu del cuello por sorpresa y amenazando a naoka con su arma para que no hiciese nada en su contra le dice serio

-regresame cuando mi mujer supuestamente comenzo el virus para demostrarle a este maldito de que ella es inocente

-¿estas seguro?-le dice mayu

-si, hazlo

-hazlo-acota naoka viendose a si mismo al lado de hideki que estaba desangrandose entre sus brazos

Asi los tres retroceden mas atras hasta llegar al momento en que la esposa de kirito decide experimentar consigo mismo la vacuna pero antes coge una jeringa infectada, iba a colocarsela pero kirito la detiene

-no lo hagas-le dice emocionado

-kirito kun ¿que haces aqui? no ¿estabas en kyoto?

-no, soy de un futuro lejano, si usas esa vacuna la humanidad sera infectada con un peligrosos virus que acabara por destruir nuestra familia

-es una broma ¿verdad?-le dice sin creeerle

-yo le enseñare-acota mayu colocando su mano en su frente y como en una pelicula la mujer ve todo desde que intenta salvar a la humanidad siendo el conejilla de indias hasta todo lo ocurrido en el futuro incluyendo la pelea de kirito contra naoka

-no puede ser-cae de rodillas emocionada

-haruka-le dice kirito abrazandola

Luego kirito decide encendiar el laboratorio antes de que genkan y kamiyu retornacen para borrar todo rastro del salir kirito le pide a mayu

-borrale todo recuerdo de lo que paso hoy, solo dejale el recuerdo de que tiene que reunirse con su esposo e hijo en kyoto

-¿que hacen?-consulta ella aun conmocionada

-vas a ser muy feliz con mi yo de este tiempo

-¿que pasara contigo?

-no te preocupes volvere a mi tiempo y nos reencontraremos de nuevo, te lo juro-le da un beso tierno

Mayu coloca un campo invisible como lo hiciese cuando llegaran para no ser percibidos alrededor de naoka y kirito mientras le borra los recuerdos de esos momentos a la mujer y desaparece mientras ella se marcha a su casa en busca de su hijo para viajar juntos a kyoto

En tanto mayu le explica a naoka y a kirito

-ahora hay una luz de esperanza en este tiempo que cambiara el futuro que conocen, aquellos que conocen seran unos desconocidos y aquellos que creyeron perdidos volveran a ustedes pero para lograr esto perderan todos sus recuerdos de lo vivido en el futuro

-lo acepto ya que tendre a mi familia conmigo de vuelta-indica kirito satisfecho-el futuro solo trajo penas a mi vida

-espera-le dice naoka-¿que pasara con tsukumo y maki, a ellos tambien voy a olvidarlos?

-asi es incluyendo la relacion con hideki ese es el precio por cambiar el futuro o ¿deseas el futuro que tiene ahora la tierra?

-no, no lo deseo-se pone triste al pensar que entre hideki y el no habria nada mas que una simple amistad

Regresan al futuro y todo estaba cambiado, tokyo era una ciudad llena de vida con personas circulando normalmente por sus calles, niños jugando en los parques y los ancianos dandole de comer a las palomas que se posaban en los verdes campos

-es hora de partir, cuiden este nuevo futuro-le dice mayu

-y ¿hotomi?-le consulta naoka

-ella y yo ya no pertenecemos a ningun tiempo-en eso naoka lo ve asombrado como se desvanecia lentamente frente a sus ojos-gracias por cuidar a hoto...-se desaparece totalmente mientras naoka ve con nostalgia el cielo azulado de tokyo


	24. Un nuevo mañana

Mayu deja a naoka y a kirito en el pasado como debiese ser despues del terremoto, en el vestidor del instituto naoka se despide de mayu

-gracias por ayudarme mayu-le dice sonriendo aunque en el fondo estaba triste

-se que tu tristeza es grande y por eso naoka te dare mi ultimo obsequio espero que me entiendas

-eh-en eso mayu coloca su mano en su frente y le borra todo lo ocurrido despues de ser llevado al futuro y antes de desaparecer mayu con kirito y mientras perdia la conciencia naoka susurra

-hi..de..ki

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos en una sala de hospital hideki lo llamaba con insistencia

-naoka,¿estas bien?

-si, eso creo ¿donde estoy?

-en el hospital, vaya que terremoto no, me asuste mucho al verte tendido en los vestidores

-lo siento, te hiciste daño

-no, estoy bien y a ti ¿te duele algo?

-estoy bien-aunque en el fondo de sus corazones ambos sentian un vacio como si algo les faltara

Pasan un par de semanas y ambos vuelven a clases, tsukumo venia de su clase de yudo cuando ve a unos niños molestando a shinobu entonces sale en su defensa ahuyentando a los niños

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si gracias oniisan

En la biblioteca maki leia un libro de historia en eso saeki que traia varios textos se le caen frente a ella y saeki la ayuda

-son muchos libros-le dice gentil

-quiero ser doctora cuando crezca

-tienes un bonito sueño

-¿en verdad oneechan?

-si-le sonrie lo que la alegra

Pasan los años y naoka se gradua, estaba con hideki mirando los cerezos en flor cuando el le comenta

-mi viejo quiere que me haga cargo de su restaurant de ramen que puso en hokkaido ahora que me gradue

-¿vas a irte?

-tal vez, el sueldo que me esta ofreciendo es bastante irresistible, ademas nada me ata a tokyo

-y ¿yo? acaso ¿no te importa dejarme aqui solo hideki?

-¿que dices naoka? yo solo soy tu amigo ¿no?

-eres mas que eso, lo siento desde el terremoto, siento que soy algo mas que eso para ti pero te da miedo decirmelo hideki-le dice con miedo-yo..yo tomere esa responsabilidad por los dos porque hideki te quiero, no como amigo sino como algo mas, eso me dice mi corazon

-naoka-lo mira asombrado

-te quiero y por eso esta vez no perdere este sentimiento hacia ti, aunque no sientas lo mismo asumire que te quiero hideki

-baka-lo abraza-yo siento lo mismo pero soy un cobarde, temi que te gustase alguien por eso habia decidido aceptar la propuesta de mi padre para poner tierra entre nosotros y asi no verte con alguien que no fuese yo

-sera dificil decirselo a nuestras familias

-lo se pero lo asumiremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-luego se besan

Los padres de hideki quedan sin palabras al saber que su unico hijo amaba a su mejor amigo, en tanto cuando naoka se lo comenta a su familia su padre se lamenta comentando

-¿por que ninguno de mis tres hijos tiene una pareja normal?-lo que asombra a naoka, enterandose por su madre que saeki estaba con maki y que shinobu se relacionaba con tsukumo que eran mucho mayores que ellos, sin embargo por alguna razon que no entendia aceptaba dichas relaciones

Un dia caminando con hideki, dos niños pasan riendo junto a ellos, desconcertando a naoka

-¿que pasa naoka?

-no nada-siguen su camino mientras los niños paran en una esquina

-el futuro que les espera es esplendoroso hotomi

-asi es mayu-luego se desvanecen en un par de hojas que son elevadas por el veinto otoñal que comenzaba a soplar por la tranquila y pacifica ciudad.

FIN


End file.
